


I just can’t

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin and Zoe part ways





	I just can’t

“Kev If kids are important to you I won’t get in your way of having them?”Zoe told him 

“You sure you don’t want them?”Kevin asked her

“I can’t be a mom”Zoe said 

“Not now or ever?”Kevin said 

“I just can’t”Zoes voice hitched 

“Kids aren’t in my plans not now or ever I really just don’t see myself as a mother”Zoe told him 

“I want kids Zoe”Kevin replies 

“You deserve to get that but I’m not the woman whom can give you that”Zoe said


End file.
